


Back To Good

by Alltheshrinks



Series: Infidelity Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Frottage, Gay Sex, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: Jared and Jake run into Jensen and his family during Christmas.The song is Back 2 Good by Matchbox 20, if you are unfamiliar, check it out.
Relationships: Jake Abel/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/OFC
Series: Infidelity Verse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886815
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	Back To Good

**Author's Note:**

> All of these verses are stand alone and can be read separately, though it is helpful to read the others. The only thing you need to know is that J2 are married to other people, but have had an on again, off again relationship for almost their entire adult life.
> 
> Comments make me insanely happy, I love engaging with all of you. Follow me over on Twitter @tltm78

The lights from Christmas village and the screaming of toddlers can’t be drowned out by the generic, droning of carols from pop stars being filtered through the sound system of the place. The line that Jared, Jake and their two boys are standing in is long, wrapping around the entire length of the tree lot and spilling out into the parking lot. Jake loves Christmas, all of the decorations and traditions, the sappy movies and awful music. Jared hates Christmas, but only because of the memories tied to the date.

Kai has his hand in Jared’s, the boy nearly vibrating with excitement and probably from the sugar coursing through his veins. His hands are still somewhat sticky from the candy canes that one of the elves were giving out as they entered the place. 

Jake has Eli perched on his hip, part of his own candy still hanging out of his mouth, his eyes are alight with all of the colors and sights around him, there is an adorable pink glow on his cheeks.

Jared sees him first, he’d know that set of bowlegs anywhere, even with his back turned to him. The long black pea coat can’t hide the curve of Jensen’s strong calves in his well-fitting jeans. Jared lets his gaze fall over Jensen and even from yards away from him, it makes his blood sing in his veins. The older man is wearing a grey beanie pulled down over his ears, his own son, perched on top of his father’s shoulders, is wearing one that is identical. Jared’s heart drops down into his stomach when he sees _her._ Ella’s stomach is straining against her own black wool outerwear and Jared chuckles to himself when he realizes the whole Ackles family matches. It's the gayest thing that Jared has ever seen and Jared is pretty much the expert.

Kai is talking a mile a minute, something about his classmates at school, but Jared isn’t really listening, because he’s watching his best friend and lover get closer to the portly man in the Santa Claus suit, seated at the front of the line.

_Jared has had several drinks tonight, one to warm him up, one to give him courage and the other one just for good measure he supposes, he just hopes the handful of Altoids that he shoved in his mouth are enough to hide the rum that lingers on his breath. He rings the doorbell and shivers on the porch until Olivia Ackles opens the door._

_“Well hello, Jared. Your mother said you were coming in for Christmas, get in here out of the cold.” Jensen’s mother drags Jared in over the threshold and out of the night air._

_“Hello Mrs. A,” Jared may have a buzz going on, but he is a well-bred, proper Texas boy who doesn’t forget his manners. He hands her the tin filled with his mother’s famous oatmeal and butterscotch cookies that she forced into his hands before he left his own house. “These are from my mom.”_

_Olivia beams at him, “Before you leave, I have things for you to take home with you,” she says, admiring the poinsettias that decorate the festive, circular metal in her hands. “Get out of that coat and get properly warmed up.”_

_“Oh, I can’t stay, I just stopped by to see if you’d mind if Jensen came and spent the night, it’s been months since we’ve actually gotten to spend time together.” Jared conveniently leaves out seeing him at the tree lot yesterday, but that wasn’t really quality time he wants to let his mom in on._

_Just then, blonde-haired and bubbly MacKenzie pops into view, “Jared!” She crashes into the older boy, squeezing him as tight as her little arms will allow._

_“Hey kid, man you got tall. What are you five-seven? Maybe five-eight?” Jared says with a fond smile. It is so funny how both of their sisters are harboring life long crushes for their brothers’ best friend._

_MacKenzie rolls her eyes, an action that makes her look so much like her brother, “I’m five-two, doofus,” she whines out._

_“MacKenzie? What did I say about using that word?” Olivia chastises the girl._

_The barely teenage girl rolls her eyes even harder, if such a thing is possible and then says, “Ladies don’t use that type of language.”_

_Jensen picks that moment to open the kitchen door, “Hey mom?” He stops when he sees Jared there in his living room, talking to his mother._

_“Hey Jen.” Jared smiles, he can act normal even if the boy in front of him can’t._

_It takes longer for Jensen to recover, but he finally gets his wits about him and returns the smile. Careful not to meet Jared’s eyes or to look at that mouth that had been wrapped around him behind the concession stands the day before. “Hey Jared.” If his voice sounds strained his mother doesn’t seem to notice._

_“Jared came by to invite you over for the night, isn’t that nice. Go get your stuff,” his mother says, fondly._

_Jared just suppresses a smile, knowing that this was a dirty play on his part, but not caring because he is getting his way. Jensen rubs a hand over his neck, his biggest tell for when he is nervous or uncomfortable with things, but nods his head and says, “Hey Jay, you want to help me for a second?”_

_“Sure,” Jared toes off his shoes and then follows the other boy up the stairs._

_Once they are inside Jensen’s small, but neat bedroom, Jensen closes the door and pins Jared with a glare. “What the hell are you doing here?”_

_Jared looks almost hurt before smiling back at Jensen, “I’m inviting you over for the night. You know, what normal guys do.”_

_Jensen immediately gets red, “Jared, I can’t spend any time with your family. They are going to find out,” His ears are even a bright crimson and Jared wants to hug him._

_“Jensen, they aren’t going to know, it's not like you have a neon sign that says ‘I like dick’ around your neck,” Jared’s laugh doesn’t help the other boy and the awkwardness that this whole situation causes. “Besides, they are gone to a Christmas party and will be out really late, you won’t even have to see them.”_

_“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Jared,” the older of the pair says._

_“We’ve been best friends since preschool, Jensen. We’ve stayed over a thousand times. You’re twenty, not twelve.”_

  
  


_Fifteen minutes later finds Jared pulling his car up the large, two story home that belongs to his parents. It is quite a bit bigger than Jensen’s parents’ and if his dad wasn’t a minister of the local church, Jensen knows that they wouldn’t be able to afford the house that they do live in. He has never felt so far out of his league as he does with Jared. Jared is wealthy, attractive, smart and funny; but most importantly, Jared knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to go after it. That is something that Jensen will never have._

_Jared has peeled off his winter coat and is offering Jensen a beer from the fridge, grabbing a stack of take-out menus out of the drawer where his mom keeps them. “Pizza or Chinese?” He asks._

_Jensen takes a tentative sip of the beer, he drinks the stuff, he is a college kid, but he still feels weird doing so at home or in Jared’s house. Jensen’s parents have a very different set of rules for him and his siblings than Jared’s parents. “I’ve already had dinner,” Jensen says meekly. He is still a growing boy and could probably still put a whole pizza away, but gluttony is sin._

_“I haven’t. Come on, it’s winter break, live a little.” Jared nudges the older boy’s arm and decides on pizza._

_They sit in the large family room that the Padalecki home boasts, big screen tv on one of the cable channels that Jensen’s parents think is a waste of money and time. There is too much sex and too few morals in the world as it is according to Reverend Ackles, no need to bring it into his house. Two large Meat Lover’s demolished on the cocktail table and Jensen doesn’t miss the irony of that._

_Jared is working on his fourth beer when he gets a brilliant idea, rushing out of the room and back in carrying a bottle of his dad’s favorite whiskey and two shot glasses. Jensen eyes the items warily, the couple of beers and too many slices of pizza are already sloshing in his stomach and making him feel halfway ill._

_If Jared notices his apprehension, he is too buzzed to care as he pours some of the amber-colored liquid in the small glasses and sets one closer to his best friend. Jared knows deep down that this is wrong, he has a boyfriend and Jensen is uncomfortable, plying him with alcohol is dubious at best and problematic at worst._

_Somewhere around the third shot, Jared takes his t-shirt off, claiming that he is way too hot at the moment. Jensen eyes him for a moment, letting the alcohol and arousal in his blood percolate before he tears his eyes from all of the muscle and tan skin sitting inches away from him. “What are you doing?” Jensen timidly asks, but he knew the second that he saw Jared standing in his house that this was going to happen._

_“I was hot,” Jared shrugs, like it is the most sensible thing in the world to remove his clothing in front of people and Jensen entertains the idea that it is possible that Jared feels that way._

_Jared can see the bright flush on his companion’s face, the one that spreads down farther than the confines of his clothing allows him to see, but Jared knows it's there. He has seen enough evidence of it over the last three years since he first kissed Jensen up against the side of his car. It only takes a little coaxing and Jared is peeling off Jensen’s sweater and undershirt to join the pile of clothing on the carpet._

_Jensen has goosebumps all over his body when Jared leans in and places his large palm flat against the pale, cinnamon dusted flesh of his chest and kisses the side of his mouth. It is pretty tame considering all of the filthy things that they have been involved in and Jensen doesn’t even protest when Jared shoves him back against the couch and plunders his mouth with his tongue._

_Jensen has kissed lots of people in his almost twenty years on earth, some good, some not so good, but the only boy he has ever allowed this close to him is the man that is hovering over him, biting at his lips and sucking his own tongue into his mouth. It’s dirty, such a filthy exchange of teeth and spit, but it's the best kiss that Jensen has ever had and he moans around Jared and pulls him closer to his body._

_There is only the fleeting thought of Jake and how much Jared should not be doing this, before he lets his hands drift down the older boy’s torso and frees him from the trappings of his jeans. He shoves Jensen down on his back and crawls over him, dragging the zipper to his own pants down and letting their hard erections slide together._

_Jensen gasps into his mouth, breath hitched as the smooth, velvety skin of Jared’s cock slides against his own hardened length. Jared wraps one large hand around them both and strokes, lighting up all of Jensen’s nerves and setting his soul on fire. Jared wants to do this for hours, but knows that they are on borrowed time as it is, so he doesn’t hold back, just twists his hand, watches as the beautiful boy beneath him falls apart. Jensen’s nails leave scratches in their wake as he clutches on to Jared harder, coming with a bitten off whimper. He is so quiet like this and Jared thinks of ways to change that in the few weeks they have, before his climax hits him and robs him of all thoughts except for Jensen._

_Jensen goes home in the morning, after Jared’s mom force feeds him her famous cheese omelet and doesn’t answer Jared’s calls for the next three days. Jared gets impatient, so he climbs up the trellis of the parsonage and taps on his bedroom window._

_“What are you doing?” Jensen whispers harshly, moving so the bigger boy can squeeze into his room._

_“You’ve been ignoring me,” is the only thing that Jared says as he advances on him, forcing Jensen to back all the way up against the wall next to his closet door. The older boy is trembling, his mind is clear without the haze of alcohol and he knows that if his parents were to catch him he would be disowned._

_Jared just runs his hands over his shoulders, soothing his best friend the only way that he knows how and pulls him against him. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re fine.”_

_Jensen looks petrified, body rigid against the wall as Jared leans in and kisses him softly. It isn’t one the passion-filled, teeth grinding kisses that they normally share, just a gentle, affectionate one that lets him know that Jared would never hurt him. The only problem is, all Jared does is hurt him._

_Jensen answers his phone every time that Jared calls over the remainder of their holiday break, with the days spent laughing and being friends and the nights spent with messy hand or blow jobs and usually with at least some alcohol. The night Jared leaves to go back to California is the loneliest, most desolate night he can ever remember, even though he is going back to his life at school and his boyfriend._

Jared didn’t know that Jensen felt the same way and had started looking at transfering to a nearby school until months later, because if he had, they would be together right now. Instead, Jared is standing with his family, watching Jensen toss his four-year-old son up onto his shoulders after his turn with Santa was over.

Jared knows the exact moment that Jensen sees him, his hand holding the one of the tiny women who not only gets his name, but gets to carry his child. Jensen looks out through the crowd, looking for an escape route, clearly unprepared to see Jared here.

Jared almost laughs, they are publicly best friends and though they live a couple hours away, the fact that Jensen doesn’t want to talk to him is hilarious. Just the panic in the older man’s eyes is painful and Jared almost turns his head, granting him a reprieve.

“Isn’t that Jensen?” Jake says, pulling Jared out of his thoughts.

“Huh?” Jared looks around, paints a surprised look on his face and says, “It is.” He knows it is too late now, and just sheepishly holds up a hand to wave at the man as Ella suddenly sees him and waves back. She looks so happy to see Jared that her already glowing face gets even brighter and her small arm is dragging her hesitant husband along with her the best she can, being extremely pregnant.

To say that Jared wasn’t expecting her to hug him is an understatement, but he leans down into it, feeling Jensen’s eyes bore into him from over her head. He looks like he is on the verge of a full on anxiety attack when Jake shifts Eli onto his other side and offers Jensen his hand.

Jensen’s manners finally catch up to him as takes the hand and gives it a firm shake, surprised when the young boy holding Jared’s hand says, “That’s my uncle Jensen.”

“That’s right, Kai,” Jared agrees, smooths his hair out of his eyes. Jared looks at the questionable glare coming from the four-year-old miniature copy of his father, perched on Jensen’s shoulders. “And you’re J.T.,” he shakes the boy’s booted foot gently, trying not to react to his hand bumping against Jensen’s chest.

Jensen takes his son off of his shoulders and arranges him on his hip, leaning him closer to the man. Tyler squirms against his hold and buries his face into Jensen’s neck, hiding his eyes from the strangers.

“He’s shy,” Ella says fondly, rubbing the boy’s back gently.

“Jared didn’t tell me that you guys were expecting again,” Jake is saying, a huge smile on his face.

“I thought I did,” Jared says, frowning slightly before saying, “With work and two kids, I hardly remember my own name some days. You guys will find that out soon enough. When is your due date?” Jared knows perfectly well that the baby, who is a girl, is due the third week in January.

“January 22, it’s a girl, too.”

“How exciting,” Jared hears himself say, moving up with the rest of the line, closer to Santa.

“How long are you guys in town for?”

“Just a few days, visiting Jared’s parents for Christmas this year. We try and swap out every year, at least until these guys are bigger.”

“We should get together soon, let these guys get to know each other. I always thought that our kids would be close, considering that their dads grew up together.”

“That would be great, yeah. We are only an hour and a half away and Jared travels a lot for work, but Jared can send Jensen his schedule and we will figure something out.” Jared only hears that last snippet of conversation, the blood rushing into his ears and the pain of Jensen being this close to him but worlds away is enough to break another piece of his heart off.

Jensen offers Jared his hand before they turn to leave and Jared takes his forearm instead and steps into his side, opposite the one that J.T. is on. The one armed hug is brief, the smell of Jensen’s soap and aftershave assaulting all of Jared’s senses as the familiar warmth and solid mass of his body is such a welcomed sensation. It is one that Jared will never get enough of.

Jake is talking to Eli, using a tissue to wipe the boy’s face as Jared watched the Ackles walk away, they are nearly to the gate when J.T. finally turns his head around to look at Jared. Jared waves at the kid, who still looks as unimpressed as he did when they were standing right here. Jared doesn’t blame the kid, he is generally not impressed with himself these days, either.

  
  



End file.
